Degyn
Degyns are a humanoid race with canine features. They make for excellent guardians and trackers. Random Starting Ages Age Categories Random Height and Weight Appearance Degyns look mostly human but have canine ears with fur and have long furry dog tails. The soles of the feet of Degyns are padded and are usually clawed. Some Degyns have small patches of fur on their extremities and dog like noses, but this is not the norm. The canine features can vary just as much as real canines, some having large floppy ears or short knots for tails. Wolf like Degyn are by far the most prevalent however. Degyns are attracted to shiny things and thus always try to decorate themselves with as much bling as possible. They also loves to add fur adornments to their armor and clothes. Degyn's are loyal to a fault, they never betray their friends or their clan. Degyn's are friendly and outgoing, they also tend to be on the playful side, always finding entertainment with whatever they do. This gives them a natural charm that others just can't help but fall in love with. History Early History Degyn's were created by Gaia on the island of Gongor from a fey wolf. They have since then proliferated and evolved as a race to be much like the other humanoids that populate Galea. Other History Recent History Slavers have taken large numbers of Degyn from Gongor and sold them around Galea for the past 100 years. Nowadays Degyn can be found almost everywhere but in small numbers. They can mainly be found in kingdoms that surround Gongor. Society & Culure Society Degyn society is tribal with the Alpha male of the tribe leading. Due to the reproductive rate of Degyns there are always more females then males. Tribes of Degyns will often raid other settlements for slaves and sacrafices. Degyn's are fiercly loyal to one another and to the tribe, they will never betray each other but will kill other Degyn from other tribes. They have a very pack like mentality and try to always move in groups. Degyn are a fun loving race, they love to run around playfully in fields of grass or the jungles of Gongor. They are usually very friendly to outsiders as long as you're not a Fran, Meoi, or Degyn from another tribe. They are naturally curious and outgoing, always trying to find out what something or someone smells like. They love tasting new foods and finding new places to roam. Religion Relations Adventurers Racial Traits * Fey Type (2RP) * +2 Con, -2 Int, +2 Cha (0RP) * Speed 40 (1RP) * Endurance (2RP): '''Degyn's receive a +4 racial bonus on constitution checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue and exhaustion, as well as any other ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst, and hot and cold environments. * '''Stubborn (2RP): Degyn's receive a +2 racial bonus on will saving throws to resist spells and spell-like abilities of the enchantment (charm) and enchantment (compulsion) subschools. In addition, if a member of this race fails such a save, it receives another save 1 round later to prematurely end the effect. This second save is made at the same DC as the first. If the member of the race has a similar ability from another source (such as a rogue's slippery mind class feature), it can only use one of these abilities per round, but can try the other on the second round if the first reroll ability fails. * Scent (4RP) * Keen Senses (2RP) +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. * Low Light Vision Alternate Racial Traits Subraces